1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly furniture made of corrugated paperboard and knockdown furniture capable of being easily disassembled and transported.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches how to fabricate chairs and other furniture items from cardboard or corrugated board and the like. For example Klein U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,970, Smith No. 2,707,514, Holden No. 2,940,513, and Notko No. 3,695,703 all disclose paperboard chairs.
There are various means for transporting knockdown furniture. In most of the art a separate container for holding the parts is generally used, as in Reinhold U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,228. Other patents disclose using a seat as a container for holding the parts such as Roeshman U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,441 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,009 to Richard.
A disadvantage of all of the knockdown furniture of the prior art is that either an extra storage container had to be supplied at extra cost or the furniture design was compromised if the seat was used as a storage container. If the seat is used as a container during shipment then the appearance of the furniture can be damaged, which is the case for the Roeshman and Richard design.
Other disadvantages of the knockdown furniture of the past includes insufficient means for securing the slip covers and the light weight of the assembled furniture.